Total Anime Island
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: 15 characters from various anime's take place to win a great one hundred thousand dollars they could win in their own Shows. 2nd chapter is up, review with your comments on who has been out, and who you want to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Anime Island**

This is a series in which several different anime characters, whether known or not, visits the island to take part in winning a hundred thousand dollars they can win easily in their respective shows.

This is the cast list, consisting of 15 contestants and 2 hosts.

Host:

Chris McClain (obviously)

Chef (Obviously)

Contestants:

Light yagami (death note, and has the death note)

Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara)

Ikuto (Shugo Chara)

Tadase Hotori (Shugo Chara)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Yami yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Jaden yuki ( YGO GX)

Rex owen (Dinosaur king)

Seth/Nopis (Dinosaur King)

Yuichi (Kanon)

Mio (K-ON!)

Goku (dragon ball Z)

Shiro (Fate/stay night)

Dokkoida (Dokkoida!)

Usagi Tsukino (sailor moon)

Predict you winner in the reviews section and the actual series will start Tuesday, June 5th. Then, it will continue for every new Total drama Revenge of the island that there is. And, may the odds be not in anyone's favor.


	2. Bigger, Broader, and Slightly Apologetic

**Total Anime Island Episode 1: Bigger, broader, and slightly Apologetic.**

Before this begins, I got grounded from the computer for a few weeks so I couldn't make this when It started. I apologize to you all, and I will write the first two chapters simultaneously, and write the third one on Tuesday. Thank you.

Chris McClain: Welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama Island! Today, we were running low on Budget and had to ask several different branches of TV to get new contestants. Most of them didn't enjoy the fact that we were doing this, but few actually let us make this happen. Today, we are going to announce the 15 competitors to an all-out anime death battle just to see who would win. Some, everyone would know. Some, nobody knows, but it all starts here. Right here. On Total. Anime. Island!

Total Anime Island Theme song:

Tell mom and dad I'm doing fine (Ash Ketchum)

These people are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be (Yami and Jaden Dueling)

But I think I've already became what I wanted to be

I want to be Fabulous (Amu Hinamori falling over Ikuto and Tadase)

I want to live close to the sun

But tell Ryuk that I've already won (Light Yagami)

Everything to prove

The future is in my way

I'll return there one day (Rex Owen and Seth)

Cause I want to be Fabulous

Na x13 (Mio, Yuichi, and Shiro Standing with their backs turned)

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be Fabulous (Goku vs. Dokkoida)

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be fabulous (Usagi (sailor moon) jumps in front of the moon off a Clift)

*Whistles theme song* (Ikuto and Tadase yelling while Chef pours a bucket of water on their heads)

Chris McClain: I'd apologize for the new theme, but Cartoon network just bought the rights and our show needed a new theme anyway. Anyway, let us introduce our contestants. Light Yagami, a sappy student from Tokyo bent of ridding the world of evil, Amu Hinamori, a Guardian at Seiyo academy, Tadase Hotori, another Guardian, Ikuto, a cat guy looking for a magical egg, Ash Ketchum, a kid who has been 10 for 10 years straight, Yami and Jaden, duelist from some random place that I have not heard of since I am Canadian, Rex Owen, a kid who came to the past from the future, Seth, who came from the same future to enslave the world with dinosaurs, Yuichi, who apparently can't even remember why he is here in the first place, Mio, someone who is very talented at singing, if I do say so myself, Goku, an Overhyped savior of whatever, Shiro Emiya, a kid who can cast magic, like Magic: The Gathering but not as Difficult to play with, Dokkoida, an idiot in a suit of Armor, and Usa…Usi… Usaga Sunshino? Is that Right?

Usagi: Usagi tsukino.

Chris: to save me the pain of my throat getting Laryngitis, I am not going to even try to pronounce your last name.

Light (To confessional): This show is going nowhere, fast. Can I please kill them all off now?

Chris: Ok, now is the part of the show in which I split you off into teams of even numbers. Unfortunately, we went with an odd number, so I guess I'll have to split you into teams of 5, 3 teams each. First team is: Light, Rex, Yami, Tadase, and Mio. You will be known as the fiery dingbats. Next up, is Usagi, Dokkoida, Seth, Goku, and Amu. You will be known as the Cliché Click.

Amu: Genius.

Chris: Last, but not least, Ash, Ikuto, Yuichi, Shiro, and Jaden. You will be called the Ying-Yang Unbalanced act.

Yami: Hold up, but that team is all males!

Chris: Right, Like I care. Only one of you is actually going to win. Now, all of you go to your cabins until we begin the first challenge.

Yami (to confessional): That jerk will pay for what he has done to the teams. Nothing is going to be certain again!

Meanwhile, at the FD cabin…

Light: This show sucks and it won't be getting any viewers anytime soon.

Tadase: At least we have the team...

Rex: really? The team? If that was the truth, then I guess the D-team is so much more of a better team than this.

Rex (To confessional): I'll admit, these guys have somewhat of a better chance at winning than I do, but I don't want to be here as much as the next guy. In this case, that's light.

Meanwhile, at the CC cabin…

Goku: what do you mean none of you can transform?

Amu: well, technically I can transform, but not into an all-powerful super saiyan…

Goku: We will never win without super saiyan forms, guys. Unleash them or you're worthless!

Seth (to confessional): 5 minutes ago, I might actually have considered Goku to be a nice person. He seems like it in his show, but this is just pathetic.

Meanwhile, at the YYUA cabin…

Jaden: Yo dawgs, I got just the deck to win this game!

Ikuto: God, please, shut up so I can just rest my eyes!

Yuichi: As nice as you seem Jaden, you're just not the brightest person to be hanging around with...

Jaden: Trust me bros, if you got me, no way are we gonna lose!

Chris (over an Intercom): Alright campers, meet me on the Clift in less than 5 minutes for your first Challenge! The Winning team gets Immunity, and the other two go separately to the pit of disgust, while the two losers leave on the Boat of shame, made out of a lot of old paper Mache manga papers… Let's get this show on the road!

*Five minutes later*

Chris: Alright, you're all here.

Rex: I really hope this is like survivor.

Chris: Trust me; you'll want to survive after this is over.

Rex: oh Joy.

Chris: Your challenge is to jump off this Clift and make the biggest splash in the water. Our measuring tape is just off to the side.

Usagi: Doesn't sound too tough.

Chris: Also, this Clift is about 130 FT tall. Have fun!

Tadase: It's a real good thing Miracles exist, or else we would all be dead.

Chris: first, The Fiery Dingbats!

*Light and Rex both make a perfect 20FT splash, Yami makes a 15 FT splash, Tadase accidentally leaps off the wrong place, 5 feet away from the actual spot, and misses for the entire team, Mio tries to run away and loses all points.*

Chris: 55 FT in all. Progress. Next up, the Cliché Click.

*Usagi makes a 30 FT splash along with Amu, Goku misses by 3 inches, making his not count, Dokkoida complains about his suit getting rusty, so Seth pushes him in, but falls with him, making a marvelous 50 FT splash*.

Chris: 70 Ft? Nice. Let's see if the YingYang Unbalanced Act is able to pull this one off.

*Somehow, Jaden, Ash, Ikuto, and Shiro All miss the jump, but Yuichi saves the day by pulling up a 130 FT splash. It seems unlikely, but it happened.*

Ash (to confessional): still can't believe Yuichi made the best splash of all day.

Shiro (to confessional): *just shows jaw dropping*.

Yuichi (to confessional): just goes to show how much we can enjoy this show just by the effort.

Chris: Magically, The YingYang Unbalanced Act wins Immunity! FD and CC, come by the pit of disgust later.

*later, at the pit of Disgust, the first time*

Chris: Lots of hate going around in this show, isn't there?

Rex: get on with it.

Chris: alright, alright. The marshmallows go to… rex, Yami, and Light. Mio and Tadase… if either of you get this marshmallow, you can never ever come back to this island, ever.

Mio: Just like Eva, right?

Chris: that was a special case!

Tadase: was izzy a special case too?

Rex: and Dakota?

Chris: Ok, I get your point. Geez. What a bunch of whinny saps. Anyway, the marshmallow goes too…. Mio.

Mio: what? But I can't… actually, I have a band, you'll be hearing from me even If I'm not on this show.

Rex (to confessional): Yeah, I'll admit, she was a catch, but not a very good one.

Later, at the other pit of disgust…

Chris: If you get this marshmallow, its goodbye to the island forever. Just remember that.

Seth: Just like Eva?

Chris: yes, just like Eva let's get this over already! The first 3 go to Amu, Seth, and Usagi. Goku… Dokkoida… I feel sorry for one of you. But mostly, for Goku.

Goku: Fine, get rid of the super saiyan! You will all feel vegeta's wrath over the next 14 episodes!

Amu (to confessional): we only need one transforming person, whether he was human or not.

Chris: That ends this exciting installment of Total Anime Island! Will the teams realize why each of them is on that team? Will Amu finally realize who the one she truly needs is? Will I get Chef to come out of the Kitchen? All this and more answered in the next new episode of Total. Anime. Island!


	3. Without the Pain

**Total Anime Island Episode 2: Without the Pain**

Chris: Last time on Total… Anime… Island, Goku was caught being a complete jerk to his cabin mates, so he got kicked off the island. Soon, each of the three teams were all in the middle of a high flying jump-a-thon in which the Ying Yang Unbalanced Act claimed total victory. Goku was the first to get off the Cliché Click, while Mio was sent to the Boat of shame, but it seemed like she didn't care. So, three teams still remain. Who will claim Victory? Who will not get voted off? Most importantly, who will stop caring about the show? I know I have. But find out about the others right now, on Total. Anime. Island!

Total Anime Island Theme song:

Tell mom and dad I'm doing fine (Ash Ketchum)

These people are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be (Yami and Jaden Dueling)

But I think I've already became what I wanted to be

I want to be Fabulous (Amu Hinamori falling over Ikuto and Tadase)

I want to live close to the sun

But tell Ryuk that I've already won (Light Yagami)

Everything to prove

The future is in my way

I'll return there one day (Rex Owen and Seth)

Cause I want to be Fabulous

Na x13 (Mio, Yuichi, and Shiro Standing with their backs turned)

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be Fabulous (Goku vs. Dokkoida)

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be fabulous (Usagi (sailor moon) jumps in front of the moon off a Clift)

*Whistles theme song* (Ikuto and Tadase yelling while Chef pours a bucket of water on their heads)

Inside the FD dorm:

Tadase: I told you, I AM NOT A PRINCE!

Yami: Here he goes again, so predictable.

Light: Who called him that, anyway?

Yami: who knows, probably overheard it from the Ying-Yang Dorks.

Light: Yeah, that sounds right.

Rex (To Confessional): A prince. Really? Why get upset over something that ridiculous?

Meanwhile, Inside the CC dorm:

Seth: I don't know guys, I'm not sure Goku was the greatest person to be off first.

Amu: He was being a jerk…

Usagi: Pretty jerky.

Seth: Lighten up; at least most of it is over.

Amu: I don't know, seems like it has only just begun.

Meanwhile, inside the YYUA dorm:

Jaden: yeah-uh! We owned the stuff, guys! Let's celebrate with a duel!

Shiro: I don't mean to disappoint you, but no one else in this cabin duels…

Yuichi: I agree. The only reason we even won was because of…. Umm…

Jaden & Ash: You won!

Yuichi: right… sorry.

Chris (from outside): Alright campers! Time to start today's challenge! *everyone gets outside* Alright, let's see… This does seem like everyone. Alright, today's challenge will not involve any physical pain.

Amu (Quietly): thank you….

Chris: But it will involve some deep emotional scars you may never be able to unsee again.

Light (To confessional): I'm not sure if I'd need to unsee anything, I've already seen a lot of death. Worth a shot, I guess.

Chris: Today's challenge will be featuring an Anime Guest Star from a TV show called…. Uhh…. Hmm.

Jaden: get on with it!

Chris: Chill, bro. It's an Anime Called… Mai HIME.

*chatter goes about the crowd*

Chris: In traducing our special guest, Nagi!

Nagi: I will be your judge today, hehehe.

Yami: Why does he look so familiar…?

Chris: Today's challenge involve's picking one member of each of your teams to participate in a cook off of the best food from someone else's Anime.

Nagi: And I will be the "Taste Tester" hmhmhm.

Chris: Other than that weird kids laugh, begin your choosing!

The FD team:

Light: I think food from Shugo Chara would be our best bet, it's pretty normal food.

Tadase: yeah, that would work.

Light: But who can actually cook?

Rex: I picked up a thing or two from watching Max's Mom…

Yami: Uh…

Rex: Better off not asking.

The CC Team:

Usagi: Shugo Chara food and I will cook!

Amu: wait, But my Guardian can actually help me cook!

Seth: Amu has a point.

Usagi: But then what Food should the Anime be from…?

Dokkoida: The only food in my Anime is beer…

Seth: It will have to do.

Amu: Wait, But I'm not a good brewer!

Seth: That's not important right now!

The YYUA team:

Ash: Poke Food!

Jaden: But this is a show for humans, ash.

Ash: No, I mean I've watched brock cook some delicious grub and picked up a thing or two from him.

Yuichi: I guess its ash, then.

Shiro: Back home, my friend's sister cooked some rice, I guess that could work.

Yuichi: Alright, guess it's decided.

Chris: Okay, now that everyone has their choices, they have to gather their ingredient's right here, without devouring each other.

*After 20 minutes, each team cooked their meal and the 3 cooks were waiting in line to feed Nagi*

Chris: First off, The Fiery Dingbat's Rex Owen! With an entrée of Cookie's fed to Tadase in Shugo Chara!

Nagi: Let me take that. *Munches* flavorful, yet delectable, seems just like my taste in HIME. I cannot decide just yet, though, so NEXT!

Chris: Next up, Chef Amu with Beer from Dokkoida!

Nagi: I am underage, but don't mind if I do… *Drinks* I can tell you have never made this before. NEXT!

Amu (To confessional): Everyone taste tested it! I may have never made it before, but everyone did say it was good!

Chris: Lastly, Team YYUA! Featuring Ash Ketchum with Rice Balls!

Shiro (To Yuichi): Rice balls? But we made rice…

Chris: We never said the Chef and The Anime had to be different.

Shiro: Yes! You Did!

Chris: Well, I don't tell the truth always.

Light (To Confessional): That would have made this Contest so much easier.

Nagi: Simple, Yet Complex… great work.

Chris: Nagi? You're Choice?

Nagi: all of the food was great, except for the CC's since it was a drink, but I would have to point out that Rex Owen's cookies were the best of all!

Chris: Thank you, Nagi. The Fiery Dingbat's Win Immunity!

Rex (To Confessional): That was pretty great. I have never cooked before. And now, Immunity? That's… great.

Chris: CC and YYUA, come to the Pit of disgust later to see who takes the Boat of shame.

*Later, at the pit of disgust*

Chris: Cliché Click, The second time you have been down here. How does it feel knowing someone is going to join the ranks of Goku?

Seth: Hm.

Chris: The Marshmellows go to: Seth and Usagi. This leaves Amu and Dokkoida. Amu, you made a drink that worsened your chances. Dokkoida, you made a terrible mistake putting the Drink being from your show. That does mean that Dokkoida has to take the Boat of shame.

Dokkoida: I haven't even talked much in this show at Alllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll *as thrown into the boat of shame and going away.

Chris: Alright, send the YYUA here next.

*Later…

Chris: This is your first time voting someone off. Shiro, Ikuto, and Yuichi, you are all safe.

Ikuto: Purr.

Chris: Jaden and Ash, you have… wait, Jaden, why are you getting voted off?

Jaden: well, it might be because…. Wait, What?!

Ash: Haha, Jaden's annoying!

Jaden: Watch it; I'll knock your block off!

Chris: Now that that's settled, let's see who else is going to become the epitome of loserdome. Will Ikuto say something worth Noting? Will Rex make more delicious food? Will Chef actually say something in this show! No, that wasn't a question. Find out next time on Total. Anime. Island!


End file.
